A Different Way
by huntress33
Summary: Its a slight AU story. Its a different way Dinah comes into the Birds lives. Eventually DH pairing
1. Default Chapter

Title- A Different Way  
  
Author- Amber  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, just enjoy writing about them  
  
Rating- PG for now  
  
Summary- This is a slight AU story. It's a different way that Dinah comes into their lives. And eventually Helena and Dinah will get together  
  
Notes 1- the beginning is just some back round on Dinah  
  
Notes-2 Thoughts are in italics  
  
A Different Way  
  
"Ok now class, for the remainder of the period, I want you to work on your essays that I assigned yesterday. If you have any questions feel free to ask". Barbara Gordon said to her 4th period English class while most of her students just sighed and frowned in response. She walked back over to her desk. She had fixed up her coupler device so she didn't even need her wheelchair any more. Right as Barbara sat down there was a knock at the door. She sighed to herself and started to get up when she heard someone talk.  
  
"I'll get it Ms. Gordon"  
  
"Thank you Dinah"  
  
Dinah's desk was the closest to the door so she decided to give Ms. Gordon a break and open it herself. When Dinah opened the door she was greeted with such a gorgeous sight that she almost forgot how to breathe. That was until the woman smiled at her and said 'thanks'. Dinah just smiled weakly in response and then shut the door and went back to her seat.  
  
Oh my goddess. She's so hot! Wait a minute did I just say a chick is hot? Yeah, I did and holy cow is it ever true. Ok just keep it cool Redmond, just don't drool or something stupid like that. Dinah internally babbled to herself.  
  
The woman that walked in was Helena Kyle. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a tight lace up black shirt, with her trademark trench coat to complete the ensemble. Helena walked over to Barbara and Barbara stood up.  
  
"Hey Helena" the red head said.  
  
"Hey Barbara. Sorry to interrupt your class but I needed to ask you a question"  
  
"Its ok, they're just working on they're essays. So what's the question",  
  
Helena put her hands in her pockets and answered "you're going grocery shopping today right"? When Barbara nodded her head, she continued. "Ok well will you pick me up some more pop-tarts? I just ate the last one".  
  
Barbara shook her head and chuckled to herself. Leave it to Helena to come all the way down here for pop-tarts. She thought to herself. "Yeah, yeah ill pick some up", she answered as she rolled her eyes at the younger woman.  
  
Helena smiled and said "Thanks Barbara, you're the best, but I also need to talk to you about something else, but I don't think this is the most appropriate place so Ill come by after school". Helena was about to leave when Barbara started talking again but she wasn't really listening. She was getting a weird feeling, like someone was watching her. So she very subtly looked around the room, and sure enough she saw the blonde girl that had opened the door for her, staring at her. She smiled inwardly, *sighs* always attract the young ones. But for some reason that she couldn't pinpoint, she kind of like the fact that she was being watched by the blonde girl. So she looked directly at the blonde girl and gave her a lop- sided smirk. She was rewarded with a blush from the other girl.  
  
God, how could I be so stupid! I can't believe she caught me staring at her. Ugh, now she's gonna think im some kind of freak or something. Wait, what is she doing? She's smiling at me? What's that about? Hmmm, maybe she's just being nice or something. Oh well, ill prolly never see her again anyways. Dinah chastised herself as she watched Helena leave the room. Trying to clear her head of all thoughts of Helena, she looked back down at her paper and finished up her essay.  
  
45 minutes later the bell rang and the class packed up their stuff and shuffled out the door. Dinah stayed behind and walked up to Ms. Gordon's desk. "Ms. Gordon?, I was wondering if you could maybe take a look at my paper to make sure im on the right track."  
  
Barbara looked up from her desk and said " Of course Dinah, how about you come in here after school and ill take a look at it, oh but I have to make copies right after school so if im not in here, just come on in and have a seat ok?" Dinah said 'ok', and then walked out the door. Oh damn, Helena said she was gonna drop by after school. Oh well she can just wait.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it, Dinah was on her way back to Ms. Gordon's room. Just like her teacher had said, she wasn't in there, so she went in and had a seat next to Barbara's desk. She got out her pencil and set it on the table, and then she reached into her backpack for the paper and when she flipped around in her seat, she accidentally hit her pencil and made it go flying half way across the room. Ugh, I dun wanna get up and walk all the way over there and get it. So she looked around the room and peered out in the hallway to make sure no one was there. Ok as long as no ones looking then I guess its ok. She looked at the pencil and concentrated on it, and it lifted up off the ground and started floating to her.  
  
Little did she know, as soon as she started lifting the pencil Barbara about to walk in to the room, but stopped mid-step when she was what was going on. She was amazed at what she was seeing, but decided not to question Dinah about it right now. So she waited until the pencil was back on the table until she walked in and over to her desk.  
  
"Sorry im late Dinah, but ill check your paper now if you'd like." Barbara said as she tried to pretend she didn't see what she had just witnessed. "Yeah ok, here" Dinah replied as she stood up and handed her teacher her essay.  
  
Just as she handed over the paper, Helena walked in. "oh hey, sorry Barbara, didn't know you were busy," she said. But she was actually quite happy to see the blonde girl again.  
  
"Don't worry about it Helena, im just looking over Dinah's essay, im sure it wont take that long. You can wait here if you want," Barbara replied. And she quickly made introductions between the two women.  
  
Helena walked over to where Dinah was now sitting and sat in the seat next to her. Dinah was once again trying not to drool or come off like a complete idiot, so she just sat there with her mouth shut. That is until Helena started talking to her.  
  
"So, you pretty smart?" Helena asked, trying to make small talk while she waited for Barbara.  
  
"Huh?" Dinah replied, a little confused by the question.  
  
"Well you must be pretty smart if you're in Barbara's advanced English class right?" Helena clarified.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah I guess so", Dinah said. She didn't want to seem cocky or anything although she did think she was pretty smart.  
  
"That's cool, ill bet your parents must be really proud huh?" Helena said as she nodded her head.  
  
A saddened look cam upon Dinah's face and she said "I wouldn't know".  
  
Helena was confused by this answer and asked her why not. Dinah just sat there for a minute and then continued to tell almost her whole life story. Helena learned that Dinah never knew her father, and that her mother left her when she was 6 years old. And that now she lived in a foster home until she turned 18 which was in 9 months. They continued to talk and Dinah in turn learned that Helena never really knew her father neither and that her mother was murdered right in front of her when she was 16, and that Barbara had taken her in after that. They're conversation was interrupted by Barbara's voice. "Ok well I only found a few mistakes, but other than that, this is a great essay. Definitely A material". As she was talking she handed the essay back to Dinah.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ms. Gordon, I really appreciate it." She replied as she put the paper back in her backpack and started to walk slowly towards the door.  
  
"Your welcome Dinah, ill see ya tomorrow in class."  
  
"Ok, see ya tomorrow Ms. Gordon, bye Helena." She said as started walking faster towards the door.  
  
Helena smiled and said "see ya Dinah". While Barbara just sat there thinking about when those two got so friendly with each other, considering Helena wasn't exactly the poster child for being social. Oh well, I think that actually might be a good thing.  
  
Helena and Barbara just sat there staring at each other, each having new things on their minds, until at the exact same time they both said,  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
TBC....Reviews give me incentive to write *hint hint*  
  
A/N- 1/13/04 OMG I am so sorry it has been so long, but for ne one who is reading this story. my computer has been down for the past 3 weeks and I just got it back. But I promise I will try my hardest to get the next part up sometime this week or at least this weekend, it all depends on school. Thanks for reading and sorry its been so long!!! 


	2. New Information

Title- A Different Way  
  
Author- Amber  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, just enjoy writing about them  
  
Rating- PG for now  
  
Summary- This is a slight AU story. It's a different way that Dinah comes into their lives. And eventually Helena and Dinah will get together  
  
CH 2-New Information  
  
Helena and Barbara just sat there staring at each other, each having new things on their minds, until at the exact same time they both said,  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
They both smiled lightly as Barbara told Helena to go first. Helena sat there and looked at the older woman for a moment before continuing.  
  
"Did you know Dinah is in foster care right now!?" Barbara shook her head and Helena proceeded to tell her everything Dinah had just confessed to her. After she said everything they sat in silence, thinking, until Helena spoke up "God Barbara, how could someone do that, just leave their kid with someone they don't know for no reason.?! That's just fuckin messed up!" Barbara nodded in understanding, " yeah, you're right Helena, but unfortunately it does happen, so um is that all you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Helena leaned forward in her chair and sighed. She didn't really know why she had wanted to tell Barbara in the first place. I mean it's not like she thought Barbara could do anything about it. But for some reason it just made her so angry that someone could do that to Dinah. She seemed so nice and kind, and she was really smart. And gorgeous, she thought as a smile crept its way onto her face. Also, Helena knew what it was like to not have a father and as of age 16 a mother either. It sucked ass. But at least she had Barbara in her life, Dinah didn't have anything or anyone. She would have kept thinking but Barbara was looking at her expectantly as she hadn't answered the question yet, so she did, " I- I guess, I mean I know you cant do anything about it but I guess I just thought you should know" she said as she sighed yet again and sunk into the chair.  
  
"Ok, well can I tell you what I was going to say now?" Barbara asked. Helena nodded and Barbara went on. "Well as I was coming back from making copies I saw Dinah floating a pencil."  
  
Helena's face showed a look of utter surprise, that's so not what she was expecting Barbara to say. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't know I saw her, but I believe she has the power of telekinesis."  
  
"Wow, so she's a meta-human too?" Helena was so shocked that that beautiful blonde girl was a met-human also. So many questions started running through her mind, like does she know what she is, how long has she had these powers, does she know how to fully control them? But Barbara's answer pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. And since now you have just told me that her parents are gone and lives in foster care, she probably doesn't have anyone to share this with or teach her how to get better." Barbara at first hadn't wanted to tell Helena that she wanted to maybe train Dinah since Helena didn't really get along to well with other people. But the way Helena was talking about Dinah it seemed as if she might be ok with the idea, maybe even encourage it.  
  
Helena's head shot up. "You want to train her? Like at the clock tower?"  
  
"Yes, I mean if she is willing then I would love to be able to teach her more about the power she possesses."  
  
Helena thought about it for a moment. Ok well if Barbara did train her, then I would get to see her more and I'm thinking that's definitely a plus. And maybe that's just what Dinah needs, someone who understands what she's going through and who is willing to help her. Helena came to the conclusion that it was a good idea.  
  
"Ok, I think you should do that, and ill help any way I can."  
  
Although it was obvious that Helena had taken some sort of liking to Dinah, she still didn't think she would want to help train her. "Wow Helena that's great, well ill try and talk to Dinah tomorrow, but right now I really gotta get to the store." Barbara said as she and Helena stood up and started towards the door.  
  
"Alright, sounds good. I gotta be at work in an hour any ways. Guess ill see ya tonight for patrol, bye." Helena said as she walked down the hall in the opposite direction as Barbara.  
  
"Bye, Helena."  
  
Ok I know its short, but I was having problems getting the next part to upload so as soon as I get that workin ill have it up, and it will be longer! Thanks all for reading! 


End file.
